For networks which employ connections relying upon end-to-end pseudowire connections, network outages due to network devices and/or paths failing can be compensated for by using existing mechanisms when the packet losses are within service level agreements (SLAs). However, such mechanisms are limited when reacting to a failure and are not sufficient for scheduled downtime. Accordingly, conventional mechanisms may not be desirable when the loss is outside the SLAs or is simply not tolerable, and/or the loss causes process changes which are undesirable for clients accessing a provider network.